The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has triggered a corresponding and growing need for smaller sized photography modules comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics may present a challenging problem.
The optical lens with good optical performance and smaller size may not necessarily be achieved by scaling down the optical lens with good optical performance. Rather, the design process may involve characteristics of the material and assembly yield.
Designing a small sized optical lens may be more difficult than designing a traditional optical lens. Therefore, manufacturing an optical lens that conforms to consumer demands and upgrading its imaging quality are always desirable objectives for industries, governments, and academia.